True Desires
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: The Cullen’s leave Jasper after he tries to attack Bella. Being on his own he reverts back to hunting humans. On a hunt he stumbles across her scent and what happens is exactly what he wanted to do for so long. Rated M for language and murder. Extremely


**Entry for the Death by Darksper Contest**

**Summary: The Cullen's leave Jasper after he tries to attack Bella. Being on his own he reverts back to hunting humans. On a hunt he stumbles across her scent and what happens is exactly what he wanted to do for so long. Rated M for language and murder. Extremely dark.**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Word count: 2,564**

******I own nothing.**  


**

* * *

**

**True Desires**

JPOV

My life went to hell eight months ago when that stupid human cut her fucking finger on a fucking present. All I saw was red and I lunged. Everybody was pissed at me, well not the human. She was scared, but she was accepting her fate. It was complete bullshit.

_Who the fuck just accepts that a vampire is about to fucking drain you?_

Emmett grabbed me along with that dumb, bitch Rosalie and hauled my ass right out of the house. As soon as I was able to smell anything, but Bella's blood, I realized what I had done and felt like shit. I took off running and I didn't stop until the next morning.

When I finally stopped, I let out a roar that scared away all the nearby animals. I didn't give a fuck; everything was already so fucked up anyway. I sat down on the ground slowly and just waited.

_She would come; she always did when I slipped._

Oh she came alright; she came and told me she was through with my sorry ass.

_Well fuck her_.

I didn't need her anyway. I didn't need anybody. This was all Bella's fault. If she had just stayed away from us like any other normal fucking human, I would still be living with my wife. But no, that stupid fucking human wanted to get all nosy and then my dumb ass brother fell in love with her.

How fucked up can one family get? A vampire doctor and his wife who takes in nomad vampires to raise as their children. The fucking beauty queen that thinks she is the greatest fucking thing to ever walk the earth. Emmett was the only normal one and look how well that turned out. He fucking left just like the rest of them.

Then, of course, we had Alice. The bitch that brought me to this fucked up family. Yeah, I may have been grateful that she stopped me from going back to Maria, but that was a long fucking time ago. Finally, we get to Edward. The son that Carlisle never had.

The best fucking son in the world. The son that could go off on his own and drink from humans, playing god. Only killing those he saw fit to die.

_Who the fuck gave him the right to choose? _Ha. I had to laugh at the irony. I played god every fucking time I drank from a human. I chose who lived and who died, so I guessed I was no better than Edward. Now there was some fucking irony.

Me and Edward, two of a kind. Nobody ever looked at it that way though. They always looked at me to be the weak one. The one that couldn't control their blood lust. The one that needed to be watched all the time. They all just forgot about what their precious Edward did.

So that leads me back to where I was now. Mad as fuck, and if I ever saw any of the Cullen's again, I would do exactly what I truly desired. Have my revenge on the family that pretended to love me, only to abandon me for a human. Our natural food source. I was living on my own, doing what I have always wanted to do. Drink from humans. But I was still pissed.

It had been three weeks since the last time that I fed and the burn in my throat was getting unbearable. I decided that now would be as good a time as any to go find a human to drink from. I went to my closet and pulled on some jeans. I buttoned my shirt and stepped into my boots.

I made my way out to my car and I soon found myself in the bar that I liked to pick up my meals from. I sat down and waited, one would come. They always came to me and I liked it that way. Less work I had to do.

I wasn't even sitting for five minutes when my meal walked right up to me. She smiled and I'll admit that she was very beautiful. It would be such a shame to kill someone as good looking as her, but I was hungry.

_Sucked for her_.

I gave her my dazzling smile and I locked in on her emotions. She was mine. I pointed to the seat next to me and she quickly sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm not thirsty." Well, I was thirsty, but not for anything she could buy me. I was thirsty for her blood and I would soon be drinking from her. My cock twitched just thinking about the warm, thick liquid sliding down my throat.

"Want to get out of here, darlin?" I asked, laying on the southern charm. Women always fell for the charm. She nodded and stood up, sticking her hand out for me to grab.

I mentally rolled my eyes while I grabbed her hand. She gasped at the touch of my skin, but I ignored it. They always did that. I pulled her out the bar and led her to my car. We got in and I took off quickly, heading for the motel that I used quite often, especially in the last few months.

I would have to move soon, but one more hunt wouldn't hurt before I found somewhere else to live. We pulled up to the motel and I parked the car. I went to the desk in the lobby and paid for a room. I pulled her out of the car quickly and led her to the room.

Once inside, I stripped her of her clothes and mine followed suit. I pushed her up against the wall roughly and rubbed my cock along her slit. She was wet and extremely ready.

I pushed my cock in her pussy and she screamed with pleasure and pain. I didn't give her time to adjust, just simply began to pound into her, relentlessly. She was scratching at the wall, searching for anything to grab a hold of. I sent her a large dose of lust so she would stop putting up a fight.

I knew I must have been hurting her, but I was just here to get laid and feed from her. I didn't care what she was feeling. I backed us away from the wall and moved us towards the bed. I pushed her down onto her knees, never removing my cock from her pussy.

I began fucking her with vampire speed and she began to cry out. I had enough; she wasn't going to make me cum like this. I sent her another dose of lust, along with desire, need, and want. I slowed down and decided I needed to fuck her elsewhere.

I sucked my finger into my mouth, coating it with venom. I pushed my finger into her ass, quickly adding another one. I pumped my fingers a few times and then removed them, pushing my cock into her tight hole.

She gasped, but it turned into a moan once I was fully inside. I began fucking her again and this time I could feel my orgasm approaching. I pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back.

_It would be easier to cover her mouth this way._

I slid my cock back into her ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I bent down and licked the vein then sucked it into my mouth. The tightening in my balls was indication enough; I placed my hand over her mouth and bit down.

The blood poured into my mouth, but her screams were muffled. I came inside her while I was still draining her. Once I was done drinking I pulled out of her and put my clothes back on.

It was now time to dispose of the body. I lifted her up and once I checked to see if anyone was coming, I tossed her lifeless body in my trunk. And that was when my post feeding high went straight to hell.

I would recognize that scent anywhere. _What the fuck was she doing here? _I followed the trail and found her in the woods, draining a deer.

_How fucking perfect. _I thought, sarcastically. She was definitely the last person I wanted to see. She dropped her kill and turned to look at me. She was radiating shock and fear.

_I'm glad you are afraid, bitch. _"What the fuck are you doing out here?" I spat at her.

She flinched like I slapped her, "I was only passing through and it had been so long since the last time that I fed. I didn't know you were here."

"Right, like you haven't seen what I have been doing. Don't fucking stand there and lie to me." I snarled.

"I swear Jasper, I haven't seen any visions with you since the night of Bella's birthday party."

I growled, "What vision did you have of me that night?"

Guilt was the prominent emotion. She was hiding something and the sooner she told me, the better it would be for the both of us.

"Tell me." I yelled.

She took a step away from me, which only pissed me off. I walked towards her until I had her pinned up against a tree.

"If you know what is good for you, you'd fucking tell me what you saw that night."

She was shaking with her fear, "I saw you make the decision to attack Bella. You decided the second she cut her finger and I saw everything that would happen once you lunged for her." She spoke quietly.

I grabbed her arms and yanked her closer to me. Our faces only inches apart, "What exactly did you see?" I was seething with anger and if she didn't watch, she would be the target of my anger.

"Everything. It's what I am supposed to see. I knew that Edward would leave Bella and that you would go back to hunting humans." She spoke so fast that had I been human, I would have missed it.

I released her and before she could move away from me, I swung, making contact with her cheek.

"Did you see that coming?"

I had just hit the bitch that took everything away from me. She took my family and she just sat there and watched it all fucking happen and didn't do a fucking thing, but let it happen.

For all I fucking knew, she probably pushed these things to happen. The force that I used to hit her sent her flying back and when she hit the ground, she was feeling so many emotions at once. She was hurt, shocked, guilty, and angry.

_She was angry? _Well isn't that something? She was the one that was angry. I should be the one that was angry, but I was beyond pissed. I wanted to rip her fucking head off.

She stood up, "Jasper, please just listen to me," she pleaded. "I did what I was supposed to do. You weren't meant to spend forever with the Cullen's, it was only temporary."

"Temporary? Is that so? Were you just going to throw me away one day?" I snarled. "Or did you always know that I would fuck up so bad that the Cullen's would leave me behind?"

She just stared, which was answer enough. That was all that I wanted to hear. I lunged, pinning her to the ground. I planned it out in my head the way that I would kill her. She saw everything; well let her see her own death. And I knew when she did because she gasped and her fear spiked tenfold.

Her fear only added to my rage. I smirked, "How does it feel to see everything? Do you like seeing how you are going to die, for good? Do you like knowing that your husband is going to be the one who kills you?" I spat.

She began to sob and struggle with me. She was trying to get away from me. _Hmm, a little chase would be fun. _I jumped up and took a step away, only to drop down into a crouch. She jumped up and took off running.

The menacing laugh that bubbled in my chest was rather strange since I haven't laughed in such a long time. She really thought she could outrun me.

_Oh, Alice I'm coming for you. _I took off after her and was soon on her heels. I could give chase for a little while, but I knew that I would tire of the chase quickly. I sped up and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back. She cried out when I caught her.

I threw her back, pulling out some of her hair in the process. _Oh well, she would be dead soon. _She snarled at me, but she should have known that she wouldn't deter me. Once I made up my mind, I always followed through. And my mind was made up to kill her.

I growled and lunged, landing directly in front of her. She tried to move away but I caught her by the arm, sinking my teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and pushed me off of her. It was her turn to lunge at me, but she wasn't quick enough.

I moved out of the way before she reached me. I swung my leg and kicked her in the chest. She flew back, hitting a tree. I ran after her and held her against the tree by her throat. She tried to fight me off, but her attempts were futile.

I held her to the tree with one hand and with the other; I pulled her right arm off. She wailed in agony, but I was only just getting started. I pushed my free hand against her chest, holding her in place and released her neck, only to pull her left arm off.

She was sobbing and snapping at me, but I wasn't close enough for her to bite me. I didn't need any more bite marks, I already had too many. The next to go were her legs, one by one. All that was left of her was her torso and head, which I would tear apart slowly.

I ripped her torso completely in half. Her screams and sobbing had finally ceased. She knew this was coming and she knew exactly how I was going to do it. She was only putting up a fight because it was a natural instinct. So, now all that was left to her was the top half of her body and her head.

I wrapped my hands around her neck and with a sickening twist, pulled her head off. I piled all the pieces that made up my wife and pulled a lighter out of my pocket.

"Goodbye, Alice. You have fucked with me for the last time. I'll see you in hell when someone finally gets the best of me." I lit the remains and watched as the purple smoke filled the sky.

The smell was all too familiar, but I finally fulfilled my true desire, killing my wife. Now, all that was left was to deal with the rest of the Cullen's, and that day would come soon.

* * *

**Voting begins March 28th and Ends April 3rd. See the Darkest Temptations Blog for more Details. **


End file.
